Loving the Beast with in
by shindousgal
Summary: After Severus finds Harry being raped and abused by his Uncle he is taken back to Hogwarts. But one there he finds out that not only is he to marry Lucius but that the man is part Villa and that Harry is his mate. But the vampire in Severus says otherwise
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran quickly down the hallway. As he ran it seemed as if the hallway was only getting longer. Harry looked back to see his obese uncle getting closer.

"No, Uncle, not again, please. Just leave me alone."

"You deserve it, boy. You're a freak. You hear me? A freak. Freaks deserve to be punished."

Harry began to cry and that was when he fell to the ground. His uncle was immediately towering over him.

"Wake up, boy. Get up, now. NOW!"

Harry sat up quickly; standing by his bed was his uncle, looking absolutely terrifying.

"About time you got up. Now make me some breakfast." His uncle glared at him angrily as he gave Harry a smack up side the head.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll be down right after I get dressed."

"Oh, no, you won't. You will go down as you are and make me my breakfast, boy."

Harry had just enough time to look down at the only article of clothing he was wearing: boxers.

Vernon decided that his nephew was taking too long and grabbed him tightly by the the throat.

"Uncle, please!" Harry choked, pulling at his Uncle's hand but it was no use.

Vernon dragged Harry down the stairs. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and tossed Harry roughly to the floor.

"OUCH!" Harry cried out as he landed on his wrist. He quickly pulled it to his chest.

Vernon then went into the sitting room and sat down in front of the television.

Harry stood up and flexed his wrist, slowly. It hurt a lot but it wasn't broken. He continued to hold it to his chest as he began making breakfast.

Harry never thought he would say this, but he wished his aunt and cousin were there.

Lucius Malfoy looked up at the large castle that stood before him. He then proceeded to make his way to Dumbledore's office.

Lucius rapped lightly on the door to the headmaster's office.

"Come in."

As Lucius entered his office, Dumbledore looked upon him, surprised. "Mr. Malfoy? What may I ask is your reason for visiting me?" Dumbledore asked wearily.

"I'm here to speak with you about Potter."

"Harry? What do you want with Harry?" Dumbledore asked, now fully alert.

"I want him to marry me."

"What? Preposterous. He is only fifteen."

"Yes, well there is a bigger reason behind my wanting his hand in marriage. The ministry has decided to reenact law 367B. The forced marriage of any witch or wizard who's is under legal age to be wed to a pure blood wizard or a wizard with pure blood running through him or her."

"I haven't heard anything on this, Mr. Malfoy."

"You will in tomorrow's Prophet. And that is not the only reason I want to marry him."

"And what is your other reason may I ask?"

"As you may know, I am fifty percent Veela. And it turns out that the boy is my mate. This will keep him safe from the dark lord."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. I know it is Potter because it is soon to be mating season. Also, another way Veelas know who their mate is is through their dreams."

"I see. Well, I suppose I have no choice in the matter then, do I?"

"No, you don't," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Well, then I shall send Severus to fetch him then." Dumbledore stood up.

"I'll just wait here, then." Lucius said as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

Harry grimaced as his uncle threw the plate of breakfast eggs at the wall.

"What did you do to these eggs?" He yelled furiously as he towered over the terrified teenager.

"I just put pepper on them. I thought you liked pepper, Uncle." Harry backed up into the kitchen.

"Did I tell you to put pepper on it?"

"No, Uncle. Ahh!" The boy cried out as his uncle pressed Harry's hand to the still hot burner.

Vernon quickly grabbed Harry and pushed him onto the ground.

"Please, Uncle. Not now, please! Just last night you-"

"I will take you whenever the hell I want!" Vernon yelled as he got on his knees and pulled his own pants down. He then grabbed Harry and pulled the over-sized boxers down over his hips.

Harry wanted to fight back. But with a sprained wrist and a burnt hand it was no use. He was pushed on his stomach and soon after his uncle began to rape him.

Harry continued to scream. He tried not to but his uncle was always horribly rough with him.

"Please?" Harry prayed as he looked upwards. "Please make it stop. Make the pain and the torture stop!" He didn't realize it at the time, but he was going to regret that prayer… or was he?

Severus Snape sighed as he looked up at Number Four Privet Drive. He then began to make his way up the walkway to the doorway. He was about to knock when he heard a loud scream come from inside. He thrust the door open and ran inside. He listened again as another scream pierced the air. He quickly ran in the direction of the scream. He found himself in the kitchen and the sight before him almost made him vomit.

Severus quickly stuck his wand into the crook of Vernon's wrinkly multi-chin neck.

"I advice you to remove yourself this instant before I force you to do it myself," Severus said, fury evident in his voice.

Vernon quickly did as told.

Harry crawled over to the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest. Severus then hit Vernon with a Stunning Spell. As he lay on the floor, Severus quickly gave the fat man a few kicks in the side. He then walked slowly over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter?" he asked, softly.

Harry looked up at him, slowly. The pain in his eyes tore Severus' frozen heart.

"Harry, I am going to take you away from here. We are going to go to Hogwarts. Where are your belongings?"

Harry tried to tell him but he couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

He placed his burnt hand on his neck and that was when Severus caught a glimpse of it.

Severus took off his cloak and wrapped it around Harry.

"Harry, I am going to carry you. I want you to point me in the right direction. Alright?"

Harry nodded.

Severus picked Harry up and cradled him in his arms, softly, and began to carry him through the house.

Dumbledore came rushing into Lucius' office.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to come with me to the Hospital Wing."

"What is it?" he asked nervously as he stood up.

"I'm not sure yet, but Severus has brought back a sobbing Harry wrapped in his cloak."

Lucius' face turned to one of shock.

What had happened? No matter what he was still determined to marry the boy. He just hoped he wasn't getting himself into more than he could handle.

First I want to thank my beta: ActorPotter! I'm planning on this being a Severus/Harry/Lucius magical being fanfic. Tell me what you think. This is my first Harry/Lucius story. I plan on uploading a new chapter of little miracles this week sometime. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Two mates!

Severus gently set Harry down on one of the first hospital beds in the room.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Madame Pomfrey." Said Severus. But as he went to leave Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"Harry, your at Hogwarts no one will hurt you."

Harry said nothing as he pulled Severus closer to him.

"P-please don't tell anyone else." Harry whispered hoarsely into Severus' ear.

But what Harry didn't see was the look of shock on Severus' face. Severus' nose sat merely an inch away from Harry's neck. And his inner vampire was purring. And Severus was scared. Never had it done that before.

All Severus could do was sniff the boy. The scent he was giving off was driving Severus insane. He had to force himself to resist licking the boy. He was after all already terrified. He didn't want the boy to distrust him. That was when Lucius came into the room.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled furiously. "Get your hands off of my mate!" Lucius' eyes began to turn a dark pink.

Severus knew his friend was a Veela. And he knew how jealous a Veela could get. But why was he angry over Harry?

That was when Madame Pomfrey came running out.

"What is going on out here? Oh my- Harry dear." She said as she saw his condition. "I want everyone out. NOW!" She yelled angrily as she pointed to the door.

Everyone filed out but Lucius continued to glare down his friend.

Once everyone was out, the door was magically shut and slammed in their faces.

Lucius turned to Severus.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Lucius was furious.

"I really don't know." Severus said as he sat down against the wall and placed his head in his hands.

"Severus my boy. what do you mean by you don't know?" Dumbledore asked as he stood in front of the dark haired man.

"I was going to go get Poppy when he grabbed onto my wrist. He then pulled me to him and whispered in my ear. But I couldn't concentrate on that. My vampire was purring. I didn't know what was happening. And it took every bit of my will power to resist just licking the boys neck; none the less biting into his neck. I don't know what's the matter with me?"

"My, I think we have a problem here." Said Dumbledore as he lightly stroked his beard.

"What is it Albus?" Severus desperately asked.

"It seems that Harry is to be the mate of the both of you." Dumbledore closed his eyes at the yelled double-

"WHAT?" That came from the Veela and the Vampire.

"Yes. As you said Lucius, you have dreams of your mate. But when it comes to vampires your inner beast purrs almost like a cat."

"And how in the hell do you expect us to share the same mate?" Lucius asked furiously.

"Simply by living together peacefully and loving him." Was Dumbledore's response as he began to walk down the hallway.

As soon as the men were out of the room Madame Pomfrey began doing body scans over Harry.

Harry knew that she would figure out that he had been raped and abused; and he hated it. He couldn't even stand to look up at the woman who he knew cared so much for him.

"Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry couldn't even acknowledge her.

She let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"About what?" Harry asked. He knew avoiding the question wouldn't work but it would prolong him having to see the look on her face when he answered..

"You know what, young man! Now stop avoiding the question or I will have to bring in medi-wizards from-"

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Well then?" She asked, hands sitting on her hips.

"I couldn't tell anyone. Everyone is so busy with the war. All anyone cares about me for is for defeating Voldemort."

"Harry you know darn well that isn't true. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again!" She said angrily.

"Okay." Harry said. She knew he didn't mean it.

Harry sat with his knees pulled to his chest, the blanket up to his knees. He had tried so hard to keep it hidden, but all that hard work was washed down the drain. What he wanted to know is why Dumbledore had sent Snape to retrieve him in the first place.

It was then that said man plus one came walking in. The plus one being Lucius Malfoy.

"Madame Pomfrey said we could come in," said Severus as he took a seat on the bed beside Harry.

Lucius took a seat on the other side of Harry's bed.

Lucius sighed deeply before he spoke.

"We need to speak of a very important matter. You may not know it but I am half Veela. And every Veela has a mate."

Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he heard those words.

"Veela know who their mate is through their dreams. But another reason I am here is that the Ministry has decided to reenact law 367B. The forced marriage of any witch or wizard who's is under legal age to be wed to a pure blood wizard or a wizard with pure blood running through him or her. And so I am here to also take your hand in marriage."

"What?" Yelled Harry in shock.

"That's not all Mr. Potter." Said Severus as he spoke up.

"How much more could there be?" He yelled.

"Mr. Potter I am a vampire. The reasons I can walk in the sun are that if I continuously drink enough human blood I will be resistant to the sun for several hours. Earlier when you pulled me down to you I caught a whiff of your neck and my inner vampire began to purr. I didn't know what it meant then. But Dumbledore informed me that you are too, are my mate. And what Lucius didn't tell you is that if you do not become our mate all of us will die."

Harry looked at him in shock for a minute as he tried to take it all in. But he couldn't and his brain shut down on him and he feel unconscious upon Lucius' shoulder.

"I think that went pretty good." Said Lucius as he began to slowly run his hands through Harry's hair.

"I guess. At least he didn't hex us. Although he might when he awakes."

"Yes perhaps." Said Lucius as he ran his thumb across Harry's face. "His skin is so soft and smooth." said Lucius as he leaned over and rubbed his face against Harrys cheek.

Severus couldn't resist and pulled Harrys hand now healed hand, too his face. Lucius was quite right. The smoothness of his skin made his inner vampire so happy that it actually put a smile on Severus' face.

Harry slowly made his way to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to the now dark Hospital wing.

"Ahh so your awake." Said Lucius as he removed his hand from Harry's hair and placed it gently against his cheek in a soft caress. It was then that Harry realized that Severus' fingers were intertwined with his own.

"Stop it!" he yelled as he yanked his hand away from Severus, and pushed Lucius away from him.

"Don't touch me. Don't EVER touch me again." Harry yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible. We need to have at least some contact with you are all of us will feel an excruciating pain." Said Lucius as he began to rub his hand up and down Harry's arm. Severus took up Harry's hand and rubbed his thumb across it softly.

Harry looked back and forth between the two men. He didn't want them touching him but he didn't know what to do.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "What about Voldemort. What will he do if he finds out that two of his Deatheaters are marring me?"

"Oh it will be fine. He will not lay a finger on you. He know we have no control over who our mate is and so there is nothing he can do."

"But what about your wife?" Harry asked. He didn't want to be a home wrecker.

"We've filed our divorce papers they will be approved tomorrow. And then we can have the wedding. I do hope that you can give me another child. How would you like to be a Father Severus?"

"Fine with-"

"What in the hell are you on? I can't have a kid. I'm a guy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Potter, but you forget that this is the wizarding world. And powerful wizards can give birth."

Harry swayed and felt once again as if he was going to lose consciousness. Lucius layed him down.

"Why don't you get some sleep. We will be back in the morning." Lucius said as he lightly placed a kiss upon Harrys hand.

"D-don't bother!" Said a very tired Harry.

Lucius gave a light chuckle.

"Severus would it be alright if I spend the night in your rooms?"

"Sure." Said Severus as he began to lead Lucius to the dungeons.

I'd like thank for temp beta : 131817! Sorry for not updating. I plan on updating little miracles in the next few days. Hopefully... Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Learning to coexist

Harry painfully rolled onto his side. It was the middle of the night and he had reawakened and his pain killer had worn off. Harry looked around his surroundings. He decided after a few minutes that he would like to go on a walk. He needed to clear his mind and think for a little bit. Besides who would know he left? Everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Well almost everyone.

Harry pulled the blankets back from over him. It was then that he realized for the first time that his burnt hand was healed. As he swung his legs over the bed he took his time standing up. Pain medicine always made him feel a little woozy when first standing up. But after a few seconds he began to feel fine and made his way to the door.

Harry walked against the wall as he made his way down the hallway. He really didn't know what to think about his current situation. He didn't want to be with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. None-the-less mates. He couldn't even think about love at a time like this. What with the Dark Lord. Speaking of which, wouldn't Malfoy and Snape be in trouble for being with him? Or would they sacrifice him like a lamb to the slaughter?

Harry eventually made it to a set of doors that led out to a balcony. Students were forbidden to go onto it. But when did Harry ever pay any heed to anything forbidden?

He sat down in front of the banister, his legs dangling through the bars.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the cool breeze blow through his tresses. He really needed this.

He really didn't want to be with either man. But what was he to do? Sometimes he just wished he had some control over his own life. And Merlin, to know they would HAVE to touch him terrified him. He had never been very good with people touching him. But with what his Uncle had done to him, just the idea of something like that made him want to vomit.

"Still disobeying rules I see."

Harry quickly turned around to see a smirking Severus Snape. He turned back away from the man and stared in front of him.

"I needed some air."

"You shouldn't be out here. Your already injured."

"Yes injured not sick. What do you want?"

"Poppy woke to you gone and quickly fire called me and Lucius."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. I need some time to myself." Harry said, trying to get the man leave.

Snape let out a snarky laugh.

"Sorry but I don't think I can let that happen."

"Of course not." Harry angrily said.

"It's for your safety."

"Like hell. I can take care of myself."

"Is that so? So what was happening with your Uncle, were you taking care of your self then?" Severus angrily yelled.

That was when Lucius walked through the doorway, hearing what Severus had said.

"Severus!" He sternly said.

Severus flinched. Lucius rarely raised his voice. And you know you'd done something bad when he did.

Severus dared himself to look down at Harry. The look of hurt that was on his face was intense.

Harry got to his feet.

"You know what? I have had to live with that wretch of a man for most of my life. I grew up with him and the rest of my _family _starving me, treating me like crap, and plan acting like I didn't exist. As a child my Uncle would beat me and my Aunt wouldn't do a thing. And then my Uncle got caught with his mistress and my Aunt and cousin left. I had no one to turn to for help."

Severus began to open his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off.

"And no, I couldn't turn to Dumbledore. I tried that. I tried several times. And each time he told me I needed to stay with them. I am so fucking tired of fighting. It was just so much easier to give up. Because I knew that after this summer I wouldn't have to go back. And that thought was what got me through each day and night of torture." Several tears quickly streamed down Harrys face before he quickly sweep them away with his hand.

"All I wanted to do was take some time to think. To just relax. Because for me, that doesn't happen a lot." Harry angrily said. "And you ruined it."

Lucius walked around Severus and looped his arm under Harrys.

"Come Harry I'll help you back to your bed." Lucius calmly said. Harry silently accepted. He was exhausted. His argument with Severus had taken a lot out of him. And he felt like he might fall over any minute.

Severus stood there frozen. Harry's words running through his mind.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to the burning light that was the sun. He went to reach for his glasses, but they were already being handed to him, by Lucius.

"Uh, Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I suppose."

"It's lunch time now would you like something to eat?"

"I guess." Harry said as he thought to himself how weird this was.

Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a tray of toast, a slice of Ham and some eggs.

Harry only took a few bites of everything before he was full. His stomach wasn't adjusted to a lot of food quite yet.

For a while they merely sat in silence.

"Where is he?"

"Working on a potion. It's what he does when he is upset or stressed about something. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. But I will not apologize for him. It is not my place to."

"I understand. And I wouldn't want you to."

"I know you wouldn't"

Later that day Harry had been released from the hospital wing . He had been taken to a room beside Severus'. He wasn't completely healed. Plus Severus and Lucius wanted him near them.

After putting all his belongings away Harry curled up on the couch with a blanket. He sat staring off into the small fire he had lit in the fireplace. Even in the summer the Dungeons were slightly cold.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the knocks on his door. So when Severus came barging in he was shocked.

"What do you think you are doing? Get out. Don't you have any respect for peoples privacy?" Harry angrily said without getting off of the couch.

"I had knocked several times. but when you had not answered I had become worried."

"Oh. Well what is it you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I know that I had no right to say what I had. And Lucius chewed me out for it. But that isn't why I'm here to apologize."

"Good because I wouldn't have accepted." Harry said as he crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

"Damn it Harry. Please stop being so difficult. I'm trying very hard right now. This isn't something that is easy for me."

Harry sighed. He knew he was being difficult.

"When I was a child my Father use to beat me and my Mother. He was a Muggle. I know in some way how you feel. And I shouldn't have said those things. I just have a hard time controlling myself around you. I don't know why. But I am sorry. I was sorry as soon as the words left my mouth."

Severus went silent. Harry slowly got up off the couch. He walked over to Severus and stood before him.

"I accept your apology." Harry said as he as held his hand toward Severus.

Severus took it. And at first he just shook his hand. But then he began to run his hands up and down Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's been so long since I touched you." Severus brought Harry's hand up to his nose and took in the scent of him. He brought his hand to his lips and just held it there for a few seconds.

"I must be going. Thank you for accepting my apology." He said as he gently let Harrys hand down and out of his touch. And with that he left.

I'm so sorry everyone for the terribly long wait. I moved to Tennessee for 6 months and didn't have my own computer so... I tried to on other peoples but just never happened. I also apologize about not having more Lucius/ Harry moments. I promise I will put more in the next chapter. I really wanted to make this a longer chapter but it just wasn't happening. Please review, review, review! I need the writing inspiration. And if you have anything you want to see happen don't be afraid to tell me because I'm not sure what is going to happen with this story. lol. Thank you!


End file.
